


Chained Up

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaehyun thinks Donghyuck looks perfect like this.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Chained Up

Jaehyun gives Donghyuck a onceover, the black lace choker contrasting against his beautifully tanned skin. He's otherwise naked, save for a wonderfully tight pair of spandex shorts that does nothing to hide his growing tent. He looks perfect like this, in Jaehyun's opinion. 

Donghyuck stares up at him from where he's perched on the edge of the bed with wide, excited eyes, a smile on his lips as Jaehyun steps closer, right hand gently caressing Donghyuck's cheek. Their eyes flutter close as Jaehyun leans down, meeting Donghyuck's soft lips in a deep kiss.

He gives a slight push with his left hand in the middle of Donghyuck's chest, urging him to move further up the bed and lie down, mouths moving against each other all the while, whilst Jaehyun climbs on top of him, legs caging his waist. 

The small gasps Donghyuck make get swallowed down as Jaehyun's hands move from his neck, down his chest, fingers fluttering against his nipples before continuing downwards. He gives Donghyuck's waist a tight squeeze before lifting himself up to move down his legs, hands playing with the spandex before leaving his crotch with a ghost of a touch, Donghyuck's body shuddering.

"You look beautiful, baby," Jaehyun says full of warmth as he stares into Donghyuck's eyes, smiles adorning both of their faces. Donghyuck lets out a small laugh and cups Jaehyun's face between his hands.

"No you," he says in response, smile growing wider, eyes lighting up with mischief. Jaehyun lets out a puff of air and places gentle kisses all over Donghyuck's face before leaving a final one on his lips and sitting up right. He grabs the blindfold from where it lies higher up on the bed, gently placing it around Donghyuck's head, snuggly covering his eyes.

He moves Donghyuck's left arm next, securing it to the leather cuff loosely chained to the bed, doing the same to his right arm. 

"Not too tight?"

"Not too tight at all, hyung."

Jaehyun's hands grip the spandex still clinging onto Donghyuck's skin next, his mouth coming down to lick around Donghyuck's crotch, earning himself a low groan in response as Donghyuck lifts his hips up, searching for some sort of relief. Jaehyun tugs the spandex off all the way down Donghyuck's legs, throwing the clothing to some random corner of the bedroom. 

He proceeds to cuff Donghyuck's legs as well, left first, then right, making sure he didn't strap them too tightly. He brings his mouth down again, lathering Donghyuck's dick with his tongue. He grips the base of the dick with his hand, giving it a long lick and sucks the tip, Donghyuck's quiet whimpers urging him on. He takes Donghyuck's dick into his mouth, his other hand gripping his hips down to stop Donghyuck from bucking upwards. He lets out a symphony of moans as Jaehyun moves up and down his dick, arms tugging uselessly against the chains.

"W-wait hyung- I'm gonna cum," Donghyuck gasps out, but Jaehyun keeps going, lets go of Donghyuck's hips to let him thrust up into his mouth. He bucks his hips up erratically until he cums with a cry, face flushed a soft pink. Jaehyun comes off of Donghyuck's dick with a pop of saliva and swallows everything down, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You good, baby?" Jaehyun asks as he strokes Donghyuck's face with his other hand.

"Absolutely peachy, hyung," Donghyuck breathlessly replies. He lets out a few more breaths as Jaehyun gently pecks his face, a grin on his face as he says, "Okay, break time's over - let's continue."

Jaehyun gives a small giggle as he pecks his lips, "Always eager, aren't you?"

"Hyung, I just tried to wink at you even though I'm wearing a blindfold," Donghyuck laughs, "That wasn't very big brain of me."

"Baby, you have the biggest brain," Jaehyun tries to say without laughing (and failing), "It's the thought that counts." 

Donghyuck gives him a big smile and leans up to get another kiss. Jaehyun meets his mouth in the middle, and they entrap themselves in another deep kiss, Donghyuck slowly growing hard again.

Jaehyun's hand wanders around the bed before picking up the bottle of lube, Donghyuck whining underneath him as he stops the kiss. He lifts Donghyuck's hips up onto his lap, and coats his fingers in the lube, warming it slightly as he rubs the liquid between his fingers. He reaches down and slowly strokes Donghyuck's dick before heading down to his ass, Donghyuck's moans filling the air as he carefully inserts a finger.

He thrusts the finger into Donghyuck at an even pace before inserting another, wanting there to be as little pain as possible before inserting another finger. With his other hand, Jaehyun grabs the vibrator and places it next to him. Once he deems Donghyuck stretched out enough, he removes his fingers and coates the vibrator with the lube. Donghyuck's breath hitches as he hears the faint buzzing when Jaehyun switches it on, anticipation exuding from him.

Jaehyun drags the vibrator along Donghyuck's still slightly sensitive dick, his hips bucking wildly at the contact. His moans grow louder as Jaehyun brings the vibrator to the rim of his ass and inserts it with ease, gently thrusting it in and out as Donghyuck's body twists and turns on the bed from the sensations.

"Keep your hips up, baby," Jaehyun says as he kisses Donghyuck's thigh and lifts his hips off of him, vibrator still inside.

"O-okay," Donghyuck whimpers, his bent legs shaking as he does so.

Jaehyun moves off of the bed and takes his boxers off, dick curving tightly towards his stomach. He coats himself with lube, moaning as he moves his hand up and down his dick as he watches Donghyuck let out stuttering breaths and thrash with shaky legs as the vibrator sticks out of him. 

"Hyung," Donghyuck shakingly voices, "Please fuck me." 

Jaehyun nearly loses his mind, but manages to roll on a condom and walk back to the bed. He gives the vibrator a few more thrusts before pulling it out and turning it off, Donghyuck moaning obscenely beneath him as he does so.

"Are you ready, baby?" 

"I wouldn't have asked you to fuck me if I wasn't, hyung." 

"Just making sure, baby."

"I know," Donghyuck says, "I love you."

Jaehyun has 2 dicks; one Down There, and one in his heart; both are incredibly hard.

Jaehyun thrusts himself inside Donghyuck with a groan and pauses, "And I love you."

Jaehyun continues thrusting as Donghyuck's moans grow louder and louder. He reaches for Donghyuck's hands and holds onto them tightly as he goes faster, both of them desperately chasing their climax.

Donghyuck cums first with a cry, strokes of white painting his torso, small pants leaving his mouth as Jaehyun continues thrusting until he reaches his own orgasm, cumming with a loud groan as his hips stutter to a stop. He stills to lean down to kiss Donghyuck's forehead and catch his breath, before removing himself and taking off the condom, tying it before chucking it in the bin.

Jaehyun removes the cuffs from Donghyuck's arms, and proceeds to remove the cuffs from his legs as the other removes the blindfold, eyes watery and blinking to adjust to the light from having been closed for so long. He reaches for a tissue and wipes the cum off his chest and chucks it into the bin.

The both of them lie down next to each other, fucked out and satisfied, arms and legs entangled as they proclaim words of love for one another. Their Down There boners may be gone, but their heart boners are still going strong.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed !! Comments are always welcomed :D


End file.
